The present invention is directed generally to a portable tray table and, in particular, to a tray table preferably formed from a rigid paper material such as cardboard which can support both food and a beverage and which can be readily carried by one hand.
With the interest in paper plates and other disposable food carriers, it is not surprising that a number of patents over the years have been directed to trays and other types of food carriers. Examples of such prior art constructions are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,240,020, 2,352,684, 2,771,232, 2,837,388, 3,025,948, 3,315,858, 3,392,874, 3,883,029, 3,955,672, and 4,291,805.
It is desirable particularly for use at ballgames, picnics, parties and like events to have a disposable tray table which can support both food and a beverage contained in a cup. Of the above-identified patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,240,020, 3,883,029 and 3,955,672 are directed to trays or plates which includes means for supporting or holding a cup.
It would be particularly desirable if such a tray table could be designed which includes a surface for supporting food and means for supporting a cup which can be supported on a person's lap, tabletop or other such surface and which can be readily carried by one hand of a user to permit the other hand to be used for consuming the food and beverage supported on the tray table. None of the above-identified patents offer such a combination of features. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved portable tray table including each of the benefits and advantages noted above.